


Boddenhaltung

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adsches POV, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Low German, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Unbeta'd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jichtenswat weer anners.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boddenhaltung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bodenhaltung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037657) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Ein erster Versuch in diesem Fandom. Die zwei machen mir sehr viel Spaß, aber ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, ob ich sie richtig treffe. Eigentlich sollte das ein yuletide treat werden, aber ich schaff' es nicht, es so lange liegen zu lassen ...
> 
> _(Vermerk vun de Översettersche: Mien Plattdüütsch hett nüms betalesen, mag ween un dor sünd noch Fehlers binnen.)_

Jichtenswat weer anners. Adsche streck sik un sücht sachten, as sik sien Rüch mellen dee. De Madratz weer doch man veel to week... Un dor weer dat wedder, dit Gerüüsch, dat em waak maakt harr. En lies, week ... _Kaak_. He kniepöög un keek direktemang in dat Gesicht vun en Hohn, dat em nervös anplink, ehrdat 't de Kopp dalnehm un na sien Hand pick.

Adsche steil sik, un dat Hohn fladder verbaast en halve Meter vun em weg na dat Enn vun 't Bett to. Dor scho 't en twedet Hohn op, dat bet even noch freedlich op de Bettdeck kleit harr. He reev sik de Ogen, man dat änner nix. De Höhner weren jümmers noch dor. Un nich blots de twee in 't Bett, dor seet ok noch en op de Finsterbank, un vun 't Schapp keem ok so 'n Kakeln ... _Dat weer to veel Kööm gistern_ , dach Adsche. Nu weer dat also passeert: He seeg Höhner. Jüst as sien Vader dunntomal, blots dat de Müüs sehn harr, un Feldhamster. Halli... Hallu... Spökels, vun dat vele Supen. "Kusch! Kusch!"

"Adsche...", brummel Brakelmann. "Wat is 'n los? Woso maakst du so 'n Spektakel an 'n fröhen Morgen?"

Dat weer nu man doch... Müüs, Höhner, na goot. Man Brakelmann? Adsche keek verbiestert na de Siet, wo Brakelmann sien Kopp op en verwöhlt Koppküssen leeg. Tominnst keen Peerkopp as in disse Film, de he vör vele Johren mal sehn harr. Do harr de Keerl in 't Bett bannig losbrüllt, man dat weer ja ok keen Wunner. Aver he, he harr de Roh weg, ok wenn he sik de Höhner un Brakelmann inbillen dee. Modig keek he sik wat nauer in de Slaapkamer üm, villicht woor he noch mehr opdecken, Zegen villicht. Oder Swien.

Man dor weren blots Höhner.

Un noch wat anners full em op, dat he bet nu keen Beachten schenkt harr.

Dat weer överhaupt nich sien Slaapkamer.

Brakelmann beweeg sik blangen em un trock em de Deek weg. Dat föhl sik nu doch ganz schöön echt an. Een vun de Höhner pick na sien lütten Tehn, un he trock de Deck gau wedder torüch över sien Fööt. Dat Hohn weer echt, ja, nu dat he doröver nadach, kunn he dat sogor rüken. He stött Brakelmann an, de sik ok teemlich echt anföhl. Jichtenswo full em ja doch 'n Steen vun 't Hart, dat he keen Dingen sehn dee. Ok ween dat nu ne'e Fragen mit sik broch.

"Du, Brakelmann?"

"Mhm?"

"Wat maakt dien Höhner denn in dien Slaapkamer?"

"Dat sünd freelopen Höhner, du Dööskopp." Brakelmann dreih sik wedder torüch. " _Glückliche Höhner_ , is doch kloor. Boddenhaltung, de hett veel mehr Nennwert."

"Ah so."

Dormit weer dat al mal opkloort. Drömerig keek he en vun de Höhner to, dat nu 'n beten raatlos op de Teppich klei. Veel Foder weer hier ja nich. He dreih sik na de Siet, üm Brakelmann to fragen, wat de Höhner nich doch beter wedder rut schullen, alleen wegen de Schiet. So 'n Hohn weer ja nu even 'n Hohn, so 'n Hohn, dat maakt hen woneem dat gung un—

"Adsche...?" Brakelmann plink em an un maakt sien Steern kruus.

"Mhm?"

"Wat maakst _du_ egentlich in mien Bett?"

Adsche tuckschuller hülploos. _Dat_ harr he sik middewiel ok al fraagt.

**Author's Note:**

> Daß es eine ganz ähnlich Szene tatsächlich gibt (in "Damenbesuch"), wußte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich das geschrieben habe, noch gar nicht. rebecca2525 hat daraus ein sehr hübsches [GIF-Set](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/68782333091/rebecca2525-waking-up-in-buettenwarder) gemacht. Leider fehlt Brakelmann, aber mit etwas Phantasie ... ;)


End file.
